L'homme Posthume
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Des initiales et une vieille photo. C'est tout ce qu'elle a. Mais Cana s'accroche pourtant à ces toutes petites choses, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle sait. Et elle voudrait en apprendre tellement plus. C'est une quête étrange qu'elle entreprend soudain, sans savoir où elle va la mener. Mais elle en a besoin. Pour enfin répondre à cette interrogation qui la tourmente: qui est-il ?
1. Prologue

Ohayo mina-san !

Je me lance dans une fanfiction longue ! Ma première du coup ! :)

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Cana, et sa relation avec son padre. Je pense aussi y glisser un couple yuri (deux filles), et peut-être quelques crack pairing, selon l'inspiration !

J'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre, mais j'avoue que je suis une grosse flemmarde, et que je m'occupe d'autres textes en même temps. Du coup, je ne peux pas vous assurer une parution très régulière, mais cette fanfic m'inspire pas mal donc il n'y aura pas trop d'attente normalement ! :)

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Prologue** : _F__emmes et mer_

Le crachin la frappe de plein fouet alors qu'elle descend du car. Dépressurisation des portes. Bruit du moteur. Démarrage. Les roues qui frottent le bitume. Le bus s'éloigne.

Le vent froid lui arrache un léger frisson. Elle remonte la fermeture éclair de son blouson et en rabat la capuche sur sa chevelure brune.

Elle prend le temps d'observer les environs.

La brume donne au paysage une allure irréelle, presque fantomatique. Un panneau marque l'entrée du village : _Magnolia_. Des maisons aux contours floutés forment une allée qui se perd dans les méandres brumeux. Le ciel gris, plombé par la bruine, ne donne pas plus de couleur à ce lieu. Les ombres de la soirée commencent à habiter l'endroit.

Sa petite inspection terminée, elle avance lentement, s'engageant sur l'allée centrale délimitée par les bâtisses de pierres, son sac à la main. Le silence est complet dans le village. Pas âme qui vive. Son regard glisse sur les coins et recoins de la rue, tentant d'y trouver une once de vie. Un chat blanc s'enfuit en courant de l'autre côté du trottoir. Elle croise une fraction de seconde les yeux dorés de l'animal.

Une bourrasque de vent humide laisse un goût de sel sur ses lèvres. Soudain, à l'angle d'une des maisons sur sa gauche, apparaît la mer. Elle se tourne vers l'immense étendue d'eau.

La jeune femme se trouve sur la place du village, fermée dans son dos par des maisons, et ouverte sur la mer et le port devant elle. Des doigts de brume s'étendent au-dessus des eaux, comme pour tenter de saisir la sombre silhouette des bateaux amarrés.

Une autre bourrasque amène jusqu'à la brune des senteurs entêtantes, propres aux ports, mélange d'odeurs humaines et marines. Dans le ciel nuageux, quelques rares mouettes poussent d'aussi rares cris. Le murmure des vagues, qui viennent s'échouer sur les coques des barques, prend des allures de berceuse. Humide. Ce lieu est humide de pluie, de mer et de silence.

Une silhouette émerge soudain des brumes. Elle ne fait pas un bruit, même ses pas sont silencieux sur le pavé de la place. Doucement, l'autre femme de la cour se tourne vers l'arrivante pour mieux la détailler.

Une chevelure bleue cascade en de larges boucles sur ses épaules. Sa peau pâle a la couleur de l'écume. Ses yeux bleus sont le reflet de la mer : profonds, sans attaches, échoués sur des rivages brumeux, remplis d'ombres et de tempêtes de murmures.

Les traits de son visage montrent qu'elle vogue sur un océan imaginaire, bien loin de la réalité de ce début de soirée pluvieux.

Malgré qu'un parapluie cloche -d'un rose qui détonne dans cet environnement uniforme- la protège de la pluie, elle porte un haut chapeau de velours sombre. Un boléro est attaché sur ses épaules par une étrange petite poupée blanche.

La première impression de Cana à son sujet fut qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Elle semble immatérielle, faite de brume, insaisissable. Un mirage silencieux qui ne voit pas le monde extérieur. Un fantôme de femme. L'écho du large.

L'attitude de cette femme a quelque chose de touchant aux yeux de Cana. Étrange constatation, puisqu'elle n'en comprend pas la cause. Elle laisse là son cheminement de pensées stériles.

La brune s'approche de l'autre femme qui passe son chemin sans la voir.

- Excusez-moi, l'apostrophe-t-elle.

La femme s'arrête soudainement. Comme une poupée dont le ressort aurait été stoppé dans son élan. Cana passe outre son sentiment de déranger profondément la jeune femme au parapluie. Elle donne l'impression qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on la laisse dans son monde. Quand elle tourne la tête vers Cana, son regard n'a plus cette étrange profondeur. Il est froid et dur, il claque comme les lames de la mer qui viennent s'éclater contre les falaises. Cana passe outre le regard cinglant.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'hôtel _Raijin_, s'il vous plaît ? demande-t-elle en espérant avoir une réponse.

La femme de mer et de pluie la dévisage un instant. Dans son regard semble passer une étincelle curieuse qui se meurt peu de temps plus tard, soufflée par les embruns. Elle tend gracieusement son bras et désigne du doigt un bâtiment un peu plus loin dans l'avenue. Cana jette un coup d'œil à l'hôtel avant de reporter son attention sur l'apparition. Ses remerciements ne semblent pas l'atteindre, déjà replongée dans son propre monde, le regard lointain. Elle reprend sa marche sans un mot, puis se fait happer par le tourbillon des brumes.

Cana reste un instant sur la place à fixer le brouillard. Cette femme lui avait semblé pareille au reste : humide de silence. Puis, elle tourne lentement les talons et marche en direction du bâtiment qu'on lui a désigné plus tôt.

Elle s'arrête devant la façade. Deux fenêtres encadrent la grande porte vitrée de l'hôtel. Une lueur chaleureuse s'échappe par les carreaux, pareille à la lumière d'un phare dans une tempête. Sur les rebords des vitres, des plantes vertes, agrémentées de quelques fleurs, se laisse choir hors de pots en terre cuite. Parmi les racines et tout autour des contenants, de petites figurines de leprechauns sourient ou grimacent aux passants. En lettres dorées est inscrit le nom de l'hôtel-restaurant, au-dessus du porche.

Cana s'approche de l'écriteau où le menu est généralement écrit à la craie blanche. Mais ce n'est pas la carte du restaurant qui s'étale sur l'ardoise :

_**L'homme et la mer** (extrait)_

_Homme libre, toujours tu chériras la mer !  
La mer est ton miroir, tu contemples ton âme  
Dans le déroulement infini de sa lame,  
Et ton esprit n'est pas un gouffre moins amer._

_ Charles Baudelaire_

Cana contemple un instant le poème, avant de se décider à entrer. La chaleur du bâtiment l'enveloppe quand elle pénètre dans le petit hall. Des plantes se cachent un peu partout dans la pièce, nombreuses sans être étouffantes. Un portique s'ouvre sur une petite salle de restaurant coquette, équipée d'un bar dans le fond. Une cage d'escalier monte vers les étages supérieurs qui doivent abriter les chambres. Une autre porte indique les toilettes.

Ses pas résonnent sur le carrelage tandis qu'elle se dirige vers le comptoir en bois noir. Dessus, à côté de la sonnette, d'étranges petits totems de bois observent d'un œil narquois les clients. Sur leurs visages, des grimaces colorées sont peinturlurées. Sur le mur d'en face, des épées en fer, croisées comme si elles se battaient encore, luisent dans la lumière ambiante. Un casque de chevalier est déposé sur une étagère, quelques plumes mauves décorant l'arrière.

Cana appuie d'un geste vif sur la sonnette, dont le tintement retentit dans le hall. Une porte claque quelque part dans le bâtiment. Des pas se dirigent vers elle, en provenance de la salle de restaurant. Curieuse, elle détaille l'homme qui se tient bientôt dans l'embrasure.

Grand... et un peu étrange aussi. Il porte un tee-shirt rayé noir et violet, décoré de têtes de mort sur les épaules. Un sarouel bouffant tombe jusqu'à ses converses noires. Ses cheveux ébouriffés sont teints de bleu, à l'exception de deux larges bandes rasées sur les bords de son crâne. Les yeux verts de l'homme la détaille un instant. La lueur du hall leur donne un aspect fluorescent l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis un immense sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, bonjour, belle demoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai réservé une chambre.

- A quel nom ?

- Alberona.

L'homme s'approche du comptoir et feuillette rapidement quelques papiers.

- Oui, oui, tout à fait. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la chambre, dit-il en revenant près d'elle, une clef à la main.

Il s'engage dans les escaliers, la jeune femme sur les talons. Ils arrivent dans un couloir. Six portes, six chambres. Il se dirige jusqu'à celle qui porte le numéro 3.

La porte laisse place à une pièce de taille modeste. L'homme la précède dans la chambre et allume les lumières. Les murs sont couverts d'un papier peint crème. Sur celui où repose la tête de lit, des stickers chocolats dessinent des courbes abstraites. Un grand lit aux draps clairs occupe l'espace. Une petite table et une chaise forment un bureau dans un coin.

- Vous avez un placard, ici, pour ranger vos affaires, explique-t-il en ouvrant la porte du-dit placard, puis se tournant vers une autre porte : là, c'est la salle de bain.

Petite mais propre, une douche, un évier, un miroir, un placard. Confortable tout de même. De retour dans la chambre, l'homme se tourne une dernière fois vers elle :

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, vous pouvez nous appeler en bas. Vous avez un téléphone sur la table basse à côté du lit. Si vous voulez manger au restaurant ce soir, il n'y a pas de problème. Y'a pas beaucoup de clients vu que tout le monde se méfie de la petite tempête de cette nuit, mais le chef cuisine bien.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

- Pas de problème.

L'homme fait une petite courbette avant de laisser sa cliente seule. Cana observe la chambre. La pluie tombe encore, plus drue, bruit régulier contre la fenêtre. C'est une large baie-vitrée qui donne sur un minuscule balcon avec vue sur la mer agitée.

L'hôtel est plutôt accueillant, surtout après la pluie et le village désert. Mais elle a l'étrange sensation de faire tâche dans le décor. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi penser du lieu. Les habitants ont l'air bien étrange.

Un petit ricanement lui échappe. Elle est pathétique. Déjà, elle se retourne l'esprit pour des choses idiotes. La brune pose son sac au sol et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Plutôt douillet. Elle pose un bras sur ses yeux. Elle ne sait pas très bien comment elle va gérer ça. Elle est un peu partie sur un coup de tête.

La jeune femme soupire. Elle avisera demain, pour l'instant elle s'accorde une pause. Oui, demain, elle commencera à fouiller dans ce méli-mélo de souvenirs, de questions et de doutes, ayant pour point de départ une lettre oubliée et une vieille photo.

Mais, tout ça sera pour demain. En attendant, Morphée berce doucement Cana entre ses bras.

* * *

Intrigué(e) ? Intéressé(e) ?

Une petite review pour me laisser votre ressenti et m'encourager à continuer ? ;)

à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohayo !**

J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne rentrée !

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'ai été pas mal occupée, donc j'ai mis un peu de temps à le publier, gomen !

Merci à joandra777 et à ma Vampirette préférée pour leurs reviews ! Je vais essayer de continuer à mettre des extraits de poèmes, j'aime beaucoup cette idée :)

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Son nom

D'une seule main, le cuisinier tape l'œuf contre le bord du comptoir et le casse au-dessus de la poêle*, maintenant bien chaude. Le blanc grésille légèrement en tombant dans le fond noir de la casserole. Geste sec du poignet pour retenir le filet de blanc.

D'une pirouette habile, le chef se place face à une table couverte de divers ustensiles et aliments. D'un geste du pied mû par l'habitude, il déloge une poubelle où tombe la coquille vide. Il essuie sa main droite, légèrement poisseuse, sur un torchon et, de l'autre, attrape la spatule pour touiller la mixture qu'il préparait jusque là.

Le lait se mélange doucement au chocolat fondu, la préparation prenant peu à peu une teinte brune. Le coq attrape une petite cuillère qu'il plonge dans le chocolat avant de la porter à sa bouche. Plutôt satisfait de son travail, il verse doucement le liquide dans un grand bol, s'aidant d'une spatule.

Aussitôt terminé, il se tourne de nouveau vers sa gazinière. Se saisissant d'une spatule plate, il la passe sous le blanc, bien cuit maintenant, pour le décrocher. Puis, il enlève la poêle du feu et d'un geste sûr du poignet, fait glisser l'œuf dans une assiette posée sur le plan de travail d'à côté. Sans plus attendre, la poêle regagne le feu. Deux tranches de bacons sont jetés dans la batterie fumante.

Le cuisinier tourne de nouveau le dos à son fourneau, revenant au chocolat. Il pose le bol fumant sur un plateau au coin de la table. Le récipient rejoint un verre de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées, une assiette où cohabitent deux larges tartines de pains et de petits pots de confitures, une petite cuillère, deux sucres en morceau, un couteau à bout rond et un mini-croissant. Le cuisinier contemple quelques secondes le plateau, vérifiant mentalement qu'il n'a rien oublié.

Il retourne aussitôt à ses poêles, où il retourne les fines tranches de viandes. Le fumet de la charcuterie grillée commence à se répandre dans la cuisine. Le chef accompagne l'œuf au plat de trois tartines. L'une tartinée de beurre, la seconde de confiture d'abricot et la dernière de miel, récite-t-il mentalement. Un léger sourire tendre prend place sur ses lèvres. Il connaît les demandes de son chef par cœur.

Les bacons se rappellent à lui dans un bruissement de protestation. Rapidement, il éteint le feux et envoie les deux tranches de charcutaille rejoindre les tartines et l'œuf. L'assiette retrouve un second plateau ou le nom de l'hôtel restaurant est écrit en lettres dorées.

Le coq attrape sur la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier un hibiscus rouge** qu'il dépose près du grand verre de jus de pomme, déjà sur le plateau. Il observe son travail d'un œil critique, replace doucement la fleur, organise le pain de manière esthétique, dépose le verre de l'autre côté du plateau... Il retouche ainsi le plat jusqu'à être complètement satisfait de son œuvre.

Il se retourne et voyant la cuisine toujours vide, il pousse un léger soupir. Le cuisinier dépose une cloche de plastique transparent au-dessus de l'assiette pour maintenir les aliments au chaud. Attrapant un torchon qui traînait par là, il s'essuie les mains tout en se dirigeant vers une porte dans le fond de sa cuisine.

Une fois la cloison ouverte, des voix exaspérées se font plus audibles. Il descend la poignée d'escalier qui mène à ce petit débarras. Le vrombissement léger et habituel des frigos l'accueille en plus des protestations aigus d'Evergreen.

La jeune femme porte une chemise blanche et une courte jupe noir, son habit de travail. Son poing gauche est serré contre sa hanche, tandis que son index droit s'agite de manière accusatrice sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier est un homme charpenté, bâti tout en muscle. Sa peau est halé par le soleil et ses mains rendues caleuses par le travail. Ses étranges cheveux blancs sont retenus par un bandeau. Quelques mèches argentées retombent devant ses yeux. Une cicatrice barre sa joue droite lui donnant un air de gangster.

Pourtant la jeune femme devant lui ne semble pas du tout impressionné, ni par la haute stature, ni par l'air agacé, laissant libre cours à son exaspération :

- Je t'avais pourtant bien expliqué, Elfman ! s'écrit-elle rageusement.

- Je me suis déjà excusé, je vais ranger correctement, grogne l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas la p...

- Evergreen ! l'interrompt le cuisinier que tout ce remue-ménage, habituel, blase au plus haut point.

- Quoi ? aboit la jeune femme en tournant vers lui son regard acéré qui a le don d'en statufier plus d'un. Mais Fried connaît depuis bien trop longtemps la femme à lunette pour en avoir peur.

- Tu dois faire le service. Non seulement une cliente attend patiemment son déjeuner, mais en plus celui de Luxus-sama risque de refroidir.

Evergreen lui lance alors un long regard courroucé. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle a à faire. Fried reste stoïque sous le regard imposant de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se détourne lentement du cuisinier pour reporter son attention sur l'abrutit en face d'elle.

Cet idiot n'est même pas fichu de ranger correctement les provisions. Il est vrai que deux ou trois petites choses ont récemment changé de place, néanmoins, le peu de mémoire de cet imbécile d'Elfman la rend folle. Elle remonte ses lunettes fines sur son nez. Puis, sans plus se préoccuper des hommes, elle quitte la pièce de sa démarche altière.

Elfman ne lâche du regard la silhouette gracieuse que lorsqu'elle a fermé la porte. Le cuisinier observe avec un sourire amusé le grand homme. Ce dernier dépose un grand paquet de farine sur le dessus d'un congélateur avec un grognement.

L'autre homme s'approche de lui pour lui donner un coup de main. Alors qu'ils réorganisent les provisions selon les dernières lubies d'Evergreen, Fried ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter un peu malicieusement :

- C'est une vraie lionne !

Un léger soupir échappe à Elfman.

La lionne en question aborde en ce moment même un grand sourire. La cliente lui rend un sourire un peu plus timide et la remercie pour son petit déjeuner. Evergreen dépose délicatement le plateau devant la jeune femme et lui assure qu'elle peut à tout moment appeler quelqu'un si il y a un quelconque problème. Lui souhaitant un bon appétit, elle retourne en cuisine, son air charmant toujours sur le visage.

Dans la cuisine, elle se saisit du second plateau et franchit un rideau sombre qui cache un petit escalier qu'elle monte rapidement. Elle se trouve devant une porte de bois sombre où elle toque trois fois. Une voix rauque l'autorise à entrer.

C'est un petit bureau. Sur les murs, des étagères portent quelques cadres photos, une maquette de bateau, des livres et des classeurs. L'espace est principalement occupé par une table large où des affaires de bureau et des feuillets de comptes se côtoient. Derrière ce bureau, un large fauteuil est tourné de trois quart.

Un homme imposant pose un regard impassible sur les feuilles qui jonchent sa table de travail. Son poing soutient sa mâchoire carré. Il lève vers elle son regard noisette. Evergreen avance d'une démarche sûre jusqu'à lui, ayant l'habitude du côté peu loquace de son patron. Elle attend patiemment qu'il dégage un peu son bureau pour déposer le plateau en face de lui. Luxus la remercie d'un bref signe de tête. Elle lui répond par un sourire.

- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? interroge-t-elle en attrapant une ou deux lettres qui trônent dans une petite corbeille en osier. Elle les glisse dans une sacoche qu'elle porte autour de la taille.

Son patron grommelle une réponse affirmative. La jeune femme se saisit d'une tasse de café vide de son autre main.

- Nous avons refait les provisions ce matin, même si ce nigaud d'Elfman a deux mains gauches.

Un léger tressaillement des lèvres trahit l'amusement de Luxus. La jeune femme qui humidifie un peu les fleurs sur l'une des étagères manque ce petit frémissement.

- La femme qui avait réservé au nom d'Alberona est arrivée hier soir, l'informe-t-elle en reposant la petite pissette d'eau à côté du végétal.

Le blond hoche la tête, plongeant son regard dans l'assiette à l'odeur alléchante.

- Fried a prévu un gigot et des pommes de terre pour le plat du jour de ce midi. Vous viendrez manger avec nous ?

Un autre hochement de tête tire un sourire ravi à la serveuse.

- Alors à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Evergreen ! la rappelle-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Elle tourne vers lui un regard interrogateur. Il lui tend d'une main une feuille bristol où sont couchées quelques lignes, son autre main occupée à fourguer l'une des tartines dans sa bouche. La jeune femme fait demi-tour, se saisit du papier et lui adresse un petit signe de la main avant de sortir.

Elle s'appuie sur la porte et lit les mots qui s'étirent sur la feuille :

**L'Echo**

_J'ai crié dans la solitude :  
- Mon chagrin sera-t-il moins rude,  
Un jour, quand je dirai son nom ?_

_Et l'écho m'a répondu : - Non._

_ François Coppée_

Evergreen prend un temps pour digérer les vers. Elle a toujours apprécié la poésie.

Elle descend tranquillement les marches et regagne la cuisine. Elle dépose la tasse de café vide dans l'évier et range la feuille bristol dans sa sacoche. La jeune femme ira changer le poème un peu plus tard.

Peu de gens savent que c'est le gérant qui choisit les mots qui accueillent les clients à l'entrée. À chaque fois qu'il trouve quelques vers qu'il apprécie, il donne à Evergreen une nouvelle feuille bristol. Cette particularité de Luxus a toujours amusé la serveuse. Elle trouve que cette sensibilité aux beaux mots s'accorde bien avec l'aspect roc imperturbable de son patron. Comme pour contrebalancer le peu de mots que sa bouche veut bien laisser sortir. Une préférence pour la qualité que la quantité.

Cette particularité, qu'elle est l'une des seuls à connaître avec une toute petite fourchette de gens, la rend toujours un peu fière. C'est comme une marque de confiance du chef blond. Elle ouvre le robinet et entreprend de nettoyer la tasse de café sale.

Ici, tous les employés sont pareils; ils admirent plus ou moins secrètement leur taciturne patron.

# # #

Cana donne un tour de clef et les fourre dans une des poches de sa veste. Elle descend les escaliers, un petit sac en bandoulière. Elle se retrouve rapidement dans la salle de restaurant.

À l'une des tables, juste à côté d'une fenêtre, une petite femme prend son petit déjeuner. Cana est amusé de constater qu'elle n'est pas la seule lève-tard. Elle s'approche de la table occupée.

La femme semble jeune, la vingtaine tout au plus. Elle a un visage rond et des pommettes hautes. Elle tourne vers Cana des yeux noisette et un sourire timide étire ses lèvres fines. Ses cheveux bleus qui descendent jusqu'à sa nuque sont ébouriffés tandis que deux mèches plus longues encadrent son visage.

- Je suis Cana Alberona, se présente la brune en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

- Oui, oui, je vous en pris, accepte la fille en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Je t'en pris ne me vouvoie pas. Tutoyons nous directement.

Elle hoche la tête. Puis se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'est pas nommée, elle s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Oh, et je suis Levy MacGarden.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Tu es du coin ? interroge Cana.

- Non, j'habite plus au nord dans une petite ville.

- Oh ! s'étonne la brune en cachant sa déception.

- Elle pourra toujours interroger d'autres villageois. Même si le peu qu'elle a vu du village la laisse un peu sceptique.

- Et tu es dans le coin pour le tourisme ? continue de questionner la brune.

- Je suis écrivaine, je me ballade un peu dans les petits villages en cherchant l'inspiration.

Cana hoche la tête et sourit.

- Eh bien, je suis tout à fait ravie de faire ta connaissance Levy MacGarden, auteure à la recherche d'inspiration, conclut-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Levy est un peu étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle cette inconnue l'aborde mais elle la trouve très sympathique avec son grand sourire.

- Et toi, tu es ici pourquoi ? demande la jeune fille, lui retournant sa question.

- Je cherche quelqu'un, explique sommairement la femme aux boucles sombres.

- Je risque de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner. Mais tu pourras poser la question à la serveuse lorsque tu commandera ton petit-déjeuner.

Cana se rend compte qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi. L'odeur alléchante des tartines et du chocolat fait se serrer son estomac d'envie. Elle se lève donc pour aller toquer en cuisine lorsqu'une femme sort par la porte à double battant. Sa chevelure claire est retenue en un chignon d'où s'échappe quelques mèches ondoyantes. Un badge sur sa chemise indique son nom : Evergreen. Elle lui accorde un sourire un peu commerciale et se déplace jusqu'à sa table.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, la salue-t-elle. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- J'aimerai commander un petit déjeuner, qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ?

La serveuse récite les denrées disponibles et rapidement Cana opte pour un grand bol de café, des viennoiseries, des tartines et un grand verre de jus de fruit. La femme châtain note rapidement sa demande et lui assure que ce sera prêt dans un instant. Cana la remercie.

Elle reprend sa discussion avec la mince jeune femme devant elle. Elle se rend rapidement compte qu'elle aussi a loué une chambre dans l'hôtel. Bien qu'un peu timide, la demoiselle ne manque pas de conversation. Son déjeuner sort des cuisines peu de temps après. L'odeur vivifiante du café la fait soupirer d'aise.

- Excusez-moi, retient-elle la serveuse alors qu'elle se détourne de leur table.

- Oui ?

- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, est-ce que vous pourriez me renseigner ?

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, qui cherchez vous ?

Cana attrape sa sacoche et en sort une enveloppe.

- Je vous avoue que je ne connais pas son nom, juste ses initiales. G et C. Mais j'ai une photo de lui.

La brune extirpe la-dite photo de l'enveloppe et la fait glisser jusqu'à la serveuse. Celle-ci se penche sur l'image en rajustant ses lunettes. Un homme aux cheveux roux lui tombant sur les épaules sourit à l'objectif. Le visage d'Evergreen se teinte d'étonnement puis de gêne. Une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les relève vers Cana.

- Vous le connaissez ? interroge la jeune femme heureuse de trouver si vite.

- Eh bien, oui un peu. C'est Gildartz Clive..., explique la femme à lunette toujours embarrassée.

Cana ne fait pas attention à la gêne de la serveuse. Elle murmure le nom de cet homme qu'elle n'a jamais connu, comme pour habituer sa langue à ces syllabes. Elle connaît son nom. Ce n'est qu'un nom mais c'est beaucoup pour elle.

La brune jette un œil à la photo. Elle est la fille de Cornelia Alberona et Gildartz Clive. C'est une notion nouvelle qu' elle appréhende un peu mais qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Gildartz Clive est son père.

- Vous savez où je peux le trouver ? renchérit-elle poussée par une allégresse soudaine.

Les yeux de la jeune femme lui accorde un regard navré derrière ses lunettes.

- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mademoiselle, mais... Gildartz-san est mort, il y a quelques mois de ça.

Les yeux de Cana s'écarquille. C'est une chute vertigineuse sans parachute. Elle a dû mal à comprendre les mots qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête, comme dans une machine à laver. Ses idées lui semblent embourbées dans une mélasse d'incompréhension.

Tous ses espoirs sont soufflés par un seul petit mot. Mort.

La notion définitive prend peu à peu place dans son esprit. L'atterrissage fait mal. Sa mine s'assombrit. Un rire jaune retentit dans son esprit et un goût amer envahit sa bouche.

L'incompréhension, la douleur, la désillusion et une certaine rancœur se bousculent dans sa tête.

Cana a très envie d'un verre d'alcool pour faire passer tout ça.

* * *

* pour toutes celles qui connaissent le Château ambulant d'Hayao Miyazaki, Hauru casse ses œufs comme ça. J'ai toujours trouvé ça très classe ! :3

** l'hibiscus, lorsqu'il est rouge, est synonyme d'ardeur amoureuse et porte un message sensuel. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ce petit rappel à l'adoration parfois douteuse que porte Fried à Luxus x)

Voilà ! Je vous laisse sur une fin qui vous surprendra peut-être, mais qui, j'espère, ne vous déçoit pas et attisera un peu votre curiosité. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant -Bouh ! Bouh! Bouh ! auteure en carton !- mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'écrire au plus tôt ;)

Il y aura beaucoup de personnages secondaires qui seront présents, j'aime le multi point de vue ! :)

à bientôt !


End file.
